


My Life

by maa_fuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, i'm bad at new fic ideas, i'm bad at title, this is a stupid fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: Fuma's new song is actually about that one special person; Nakajima Kento.





	My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I made it on Friday morning after I finished romanizing Fuma's new song lyric on my way to work but forgot about it because I'm too excited listening to Marius's new solo XD  
> I made this fic because obviously I'm delusional. And this is cheesy af. I warned you lol

Fuma woke up to the voices he knows so well. First one is his singing voice, and the second one is Kento's voice.

He looked around, searching for his phone, and when he found it, he looked at the time. It's 5 in the morning.

_What the heck is Kento doing so early in the morning?_

Fuma tried to remember the things happened yesterday.

The first show of his solo concert started yesterday. And Kento made a surprise visit to his concert. Well, he wanted to make it a surprise but he said 'learning from experience, I better notify you first, because I don't want you to feel nervous and ruin your concert'.

Well, it's not like he would feel nervous (and cry) just because his boyfriend come to his concert. He is not Kento after all. But knowing that he would come, definitely made him more excited about the first show.

Turned out Kento didn't come with empty hand. Fuma invited him to the stage, and then Kento said that he got something for him: a rose. A pink rose to be more precise. But well, bad timing and bad audiences, Fuma thought.

It's not like he's not happy with the rose. He knows Kento too well, gesture like this is his nature. And they won't survive the last 2 years as couple if he didn't accepted his lover all the way he is. But the problem here is not Kento and his too romantic behaviour, the problem is the fact that Kento gave it in front of Stones.

It's totally fine with him if Kento give it in front of the fans only. It's a good fanservice after all, straightforward but still subtle, so they won't give away the truth about their relationship. But doing it in front of his annoying friends (and by annoying he mainly mean it for Juri), that's a total different case.

They straight out laughed at him and teased him, saying how he is so lucky to have Kento as his boyfriend. And Fuma honestly don't know if they really mean it or just having fun seeing him blushing like that whenever Kento did something affectionate in public.

His survival instinct told him to runaway from the annoying friends, and that basically mean to follow Kento home and not sleeping in the hotel rooms they booked earlier for him and Stones.  
There's a hotel near TDC Hall, and because he is practically should spend most of his time at the venue this week, it's easier for them to just booked some rooms there for him, Stones, and some staffs.

Actually his decision is kind of backfiring him, because when Juri learned that Fuma is going with Kento for the night, he had to deal with another embarrassment from Juri. But, he loves having Kento around, so he don't really care what his friends said, he closed his ears in front of them and tugged Kento along with him to leave the venue. He then got a mail from Hokuto, the only one that seem sober in that group of bullies, that basically saying that he need to go back there at 7 so they can prepare for the next show.

Fuma stretched his body before he finally get up. He walked slowly towards the bedroom door. It's opened a bit, and maybe that explain how those voices reached him inside the dark room. He opened the door and saw Kento there on the kitchenette, singing along to Fuma's new song; My Life.

Kento could hear the footstep of his boyfriend, and he immediately turned around and with wide eyes showing guilt, he apologized to Fuma.

"I'm sorry! Did I woke you up?"

Instead of answering his boyfriend, Fuma asked, "what are you doing?"

Then Kento smiled widely to him and turned back to the kitchenette behind him, "breakfast" he said simply.

"You rarely eat breakfast, right? You need to stop skipping your mealtime! It's not like you will get fat just because you eat 3 times a day!" Kento scolded Fuma while continue preparing the breakfast. And because he still not fully awake, Fuma just accept that and he sit on the chair next to Kento while observing his boyfriend.

His song continued playing from Kento's phone, and because he just woke up, he need exactly 2 minute to finally realize, where did he got that?

"Where did you got that? It's not supposed to be played on your phone! Did you steal it from the agency?" 

Kento snorted and hit Fuma's head with his free hand.  
"No, you fool. All I need to do is befriend the recording staff, ask him to copy that song and give it to me" Kento grinned to him.

"What's that? Are you saying that you openly cheat on me??" Fuma tried to sound angry but the smile on his face betrayed him.

Kento just rolled his eyes, and laughed as well. He then put down the knife he used to cut the ham, and turned his body a little so he can face Fuma.

"More importantly, is it for me?" Kento asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Fuma confused.

"The song. Is it for me? Because I feel like this song is screaming my name from the beginning until the end" Kento grinned.

"Maybe yes, maybe no?" Fuma answered, a little bit embarrassed.

"You are not answering me!" Kento hit Fuma's shoulder and he sighed dramatically.

"You know what, Mr. Kikuchi? If you want to propose to me, all you have to do is ask" Kento said again.

Fuma snorted, "You sound so sure that I wrote it for you. What if I didn't even think about you when I wrote it?"

"So you openly said that you cheat on me?" now Kento is giving back his words from earlier.

Fuma smiled and shook his head in defeat. He then stood up and rest his hands on Kento's hips.

"I honestly don't know how I survived all of those embarrassment you put on me this past years. You know I'm not good with words. Do you really need me to spell all of it for you?" he asked him.

Kento's smile go wider and he give Fuma a short chaste kiss on his lips, before giving an answer to his first question to himself.  
"There's love between us, that's why you can survive!"

"See, you did it again! You embarrassing me with your words alone" Fuma said to Kento, but with a smile on his face, Kento know that even though the words are the truth, Fuma don't mind a bit with it, so he smile back at him.

"It's okay, we only spent 2 years and we still have so many years ahead to work on it, you will get used to it before you know" Kento smile before he continue again, "By the way, I love you too, and I want you too, and I want to spend my life with you".

Fuma raised one of his eyebrows, "....huh?"

"That's my anwer to your song" Kento grin even wider, and Fuma rolled his eyes. Then Fuma kiss him before that mouth could say something more embarrassing again.


End file.
